The Triplets
by Midnight the Wolf Angel
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out some unexpected news from Hermione. That she thought he already knew about.


The Triplets

This is my first fan fiction story so please be nice; also I'm not really good at writing stories so if I mess up on the writing rules please don't hold it against me.

It all started on July 31st when Lily Potter gave birth to triplets; two cute little boys and a beautiful baby girl. Their names were James Harry Potter, Lillian Nicole Potter and Harry James Potter. All three had black hair and bright green eyes. (It was foretold that later Harry and James would wear glasses but Lillian wouldn't.) The next day while Lily was sleeping, (which James had suggested she do) James was busy watching the triplets to give Lily some time to sleep since he knew she was exhausted considering she hadn't slept since the day prior to the triplets birth. James was looking down into the beautiful face of baby Lillian as she slept. He was taking in how much she looked like her mother. She had a smile on her face, a smile he recognized. It was the smile he saw whenever he looked at his wife.

Just then he heard a small short cry. James Jr. must have woken up, so he walked over to his crying son, picked him up and began trying to rock James Jr. back to sleep. But James Jr. didn't seem to want to go back to sleep, all he wanted to do was keep crying. "Aw, what's wrong with mommies little Jamie?" James jumped: he been to busy trying to get James Jr. back to sleep that he hadn't noticed that his wife had waken up. She then took James Jr. from her husband, walked over to the scarlet and gold lion shaped rocker, and began to rock James Jr. to sleep. James mean while walked over to the couch sat down and watched as his wife rocked their son to sleep. Just then the crying subsided as James Jr. went back to sleep. Then Lily stood up and walked over to James Jr.'s crib to lay him down.

Then Lily walked over to Lillian's crib and looked into the tiny face of her daughter. "She so beautiful. "Lily said "Yeah, like her mother!" James had gotten up and walked over to stand next to his wife. "Oh, stop James." She said blushing slightly. "She looks exactly like you Lily, even when she smiles, you see that smile." James replied. "Little Harry does seem to be the quiet one doesn't he?" Lily said as she walked over to her son. "Yeah, but still lets not wake him." James whispered. "James there no need to worry about waking him, because he's already awake." Lily told James while looking slightly shocked to find her son lying wide away. "How long have you been up little guy?" James ask when he approached him son's crib. All Harry did was just look up at his parent, then finally he said "Goo, goo, gee" in his cute little baby voice. Finally after a few minute Harry closed his eyes. "Lets go to bed now that Harry's sleeping." James whispered to Lily. And with that James and Lily walked over to the door that was off the nursery that led to Lily and James bedroom. Not to be waken.

When the triplets were a week old, Lily and James received a letter from Albus Dumbledore. The letter said that Voldemort was going to come after them, and to go find three safe places one for each baby. James asked Minerva if she would keep Lillian safe, while Lily ask Albus if he would do the same for James Jr. Minerva and Albus both agreed to keep the young ones safe. Then lily and Jams were thinking of someone who they could trust to keep little Harry safe. Finally they had decided that Sirius would be the perfect person for the job. James then sent a letter asking Sirius if he would watch over Harry and keep him safe. When the reply came Lily and James started to read it. It said:

Lily and James,

Of course I'll keep Harry safe. I'll fly over on my black motorcycle in twenty minutes to get Harry.

Sirius

As Lily and James finished reading the reply that sensed a presence in the next room. James was halfway across the nursery (after telling his wife to take Harry and run) heading to their bedroom when Voldemort had entered the room wand raised, seeing James he sent the killing curse at him. Then Voldemort started toward Lily and Harry.


End file.
